Misaki Reversion
by ai-kun
Summary: OMAKE. When Misaki is diagnosed with a strange disease, a result of an accident, she turns into a complete opposite of her former self. That just spells more trouble than our hero thought it would. After all, resisting her isn't exactly an easy task for him if you count the green-eye attacks out. TakuMisa


**A/n: Hi there! I'm not new to . I'm known by the name "beatress" here. Technically, this is my other account. Since my first one was completely filled with FT fanfics, I took this step. I hope you'll give me the same support you've been giving over the years. **

**About the story, it is a retelling of my other story "The Opposite" where Takumi's character gets reversed. Thanks to shannon0502, I'm writing another kind of Omake of the story. I hope you can enjoy it. **

**Setting: A few years before they got married. Takumi was studying to be a doctor at the time.**

**Dedicated to everyone who has read my earlier Maid-sama fanfics and supported me… **

**Kaichou wa maid sama © Fujiwara Hiro**

* * *

**Misaki Reversion**

* * *

**Summary:-** OMAKE. When Misaki is diagnosed with a strange disease, a result of an accident, she turns into a complete opposite of her former self. That just spells more trouble than our hero thought it would. After all, resisting her isn't exactly an easy task for him if you count the green-eye attacks out. TakuMisa

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**Confusion**

* * *

Perhaps he shouldn't have teased her too much. Perhaps he shouldn't have fought with her even for feint. Perhaps he should have been more wary of her recklessness than she could ever be. It wasn't an easy task exactly to put up with her denseness. It's been going on for three years together and it could go on for many more to come. Takumi Usui was troubled with how dense and kind she was. To the extent that it was suffocating him- the fact that he was responsible for the situation of the raven haired lady he loved so much.

"Sanada-senpai? How is she?" he asked, worry fluttering his heart. It hasn't returned to its normal pacing for two hours.

"Takumi, we've managed to stop the bleeding. The hit was pretty hard. Where did she fell off from to be damaged that badly? You didn't try to dump Misaki-chan did you?"

"She's a woman to have murdered me if I ever did that" Usui managed to joke in that situation.

He remembered. Last time when he went to her house, he came across an embarrassing photo of her in her childhood. He took a picture of it and was blackmailing her to get a few more kisses when it happened. In an attempt to snatch the phone, she lost her balance. In his efforts to safeguard her, he found himself falling over the short railing of his balcony. She wasn't joking when she said to him she'd save even him despite her hatred. But she did it out of love this time. This led him to wonder why she loved him so much. If only she hadn't done that… if only…

"Doctor, her pulse rate is going up and the blood pressure is high. She's losing blood too" a nurse informed.

"What? The wound was closed right?" Sanada left in a flash leaving Usui with fear.

If only he had not blackmailed her with the photo, nothing of this sort would have happened- She wouldn't have tripped, he wouldn't have fallen and she wouldn't have hit the iron statue on the table while trying to prevent him from falling…

He gaped at the door, his heart beating faster than ever. The red light was blinking. There was no sound coming from the inside. The nurses would occasionally come out and rush in with bottles of blood.

For him, the world turned dark. There was just a crowd for all Takumi could care. He was lost in it, trying to find Misaki but he couldn't find her. He was shouting and calling out her name but he couldn't spot her.

"Takumi. Takumi. T-A-K-U-M-I !" His senior voice brought him out of his negative space.

"Sanada-senpai? M-Misa?... How's she?" he quivered at the thought that anything might happen to her.

"Misaki-chan is out of danger now. There was a small hole we couldn't see but we managed to stitch it up. We had to cut Misaki-chan long hair though" Sanada trailed off, not sure of how to crack this news to his cherished junior.

Usui sighed in relief, unaware of the total fact. When he gauged no change in Sanada's expression, he realised something was still not right. His eyebrows came together, giving his senior a look of confusion. He looked away from the blonde, out the window where the clear sky was surprisingly interesting.

"Senpai? What's wrong?"

"M-Misaki-chan…. Misaki-chan…."

"M-Misa? What happened to Misa?" he fumbled on his words.

Sanada took a step past him, placing a hand on Takumi's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry. She's in a coma now"

Usui was shocked but then sighed. A small sad smile left lips calling for the doctor's attention.

"You scared me. She's atleast alive. Misa is so troublesome at times"

~0~

"Takumi-kun's been here all along, hasn't he?" a brown haired woman asked, holding onto Sanada's hand tighter. Her eyes got teary watching the blonde caring for his girlfriend.

"I told him to go study but he insists on staying here. Her family also assured of taking care of her but Takumi doesn't want to leave her side for once. I don't understand why but he blames himself for the accident. Like he could ever hurt Misaki-chan…" This only tightened the woman's grip around the arm.

"Has it been three months already? I hope Misa-chan wakes up already. Takumi-kun is so devastated with her being in coma. He loves her that much right, Sanada?"

"That's right, Yuki. He loves her too much." He replied silently watching his junior. He hoped with all his sincerity that his girlfriend's wish would come true. He only didn't know it would be soon.

~0~

"Senpai?! Misa woke up! M-Misa… woke up" Takumi's call made him rush with the guy to the said patient's room.

As they entered, they heard a sweet voice order them to stop. They raised their heads to meet up with amber eyes of hers that were now open.

"Misaki-chan, you are indeed awake" the doctor sighed in relief. Now he wouldn't have to worry about his junior.

"Misa…" he hugged her, holding her form in his arms. "You're really fine"

She struggled to get out of his hold. He chuckled at her antics. He knew she was embarrassed but he wouldn't let her go; not now when she is back.

Misaki got stronger over the past three months it seemed. She jerked him off her and glared for a whole minute. Her former weird smile crept back to her face, much to his confusion.

"Two handsome men, one of whom I like and the other I hate- Can you guess who?" she asked, winking at the baffled men. Her smile never seemed to leave her face.

"Misa. I don't underst-"

"Don't worry if you can't guess. I'll tell you- You are handsome indeed but I don't like you. Sanada-san is the one I like" Misaki finished, smiling at him.

Takumi couldn't understand what was happening. What happened to his Misaki? What was she spouting? Doesn't she know it isn't the time to joke around?

* * *

**A/n: What do you think? Is it atleast half decent? Is it as good as "The Opposite"? **

**Takumi might be a little OOC in this chapter. It's been long time since I last read the manga. I'll brush up on his character before I post the next chapter. From the looks of it, I think it be one difficult fic to handle. But I'll keep trying to have fun with this and the story. **

**Thank you for all the ideas! They are a bunch of help. And yeah, when I said, the opposite- this time the major opposite thing will happen. It will be such mess up that I'm sure it'll be as much fun to write as much it is difficult. **

**Hope you'll stick with this fic too like you did with the other! If you want to, share your thoughts on what Takumi will do next and what will happen to Sanada? Will Misa ever return back to her former self?  
**

**P.S. Do you see where I'm getting with Misaki's character? **

**Love **

**Bea (ai-kun)  
**


End file.
